No One Really Knows
by K.a.y.D.a.w.g
Summary: Somethings wrong with Joe. And Both Kevin and Nick know that. But no one knows what. Will Joe confide in anyone before he goes to far and gets robbed of his happyness and maybe even take a toll on his life?


**Bonjur world! Haha how do ya like my french skill? Bahahaha. Okie dokie, I got this idea, when I was at school. Ironic enough, this chapter has nothing to do with school. Hahaha. Anyways, reviews are always welcome. they make me feel good. haha. **

**Thanks, **

**Kaycee**

**Chapter one: The Dog Scratched Me**

"Joe? Joe? Earth to Joe!" Kevin said, snapping Joe out of his zombie like trance. "Wh-what who's on fire?" Said Joe. "Hello have you not been paying _any _attention to what Nick and I have been saying?" Kevin asked. Joe looked at his brother puzzled that Kevin and Nick had been talking. "Ugh. We were talking about what we are going to play to start off tonight's show." Nick filled in. Joe just looked at his brothers blankly. Kevin irritatedly put down the pencil he was holding onto the dinner table. "Joe you need to pay attention! We are never going to _get _to the show if you don't focus and buckle down." Kevin said seriously. "Okay okay Im focused." Joe said. "Okay, what song is going to open the show?" Nick asked his brothers. "Hows about-" Joe was cut off. "No thats a stupid idea." Kevin said, holding up a straight face, but not for long until he started laughing. "Okay really what were you going to say." Said kevin. "Year 3000." Joe continued. "Thats fine." Nick said. "Okay so we have the first song, and the rest is picked already." Kevin said. Kevin and Nick got up and left the kitchen. Joe still sat there, looking out the window beside him.

Nick and Kevin had walked into the garage were the band practiced. "Have you noticed anything wrong with Joe lately?" Nick asked kevin. "Actually, I have. He's not himself." Responded Kevin. "Exactly. He is way more quiet, and the last few concerts, he hasn't been so wild. Somethings wrong." Nick said. The two boys thought to themselves about their brother.

In the kitchen, Joe quietly got up from the chair, and swiftly made his way to the bathroom. He looked at his reflection in the mirror and studied himself, then opened the medicine cabinet, and pulled out one of his dads razors. Joe attempted taking out one of the three blades. He was having trouble though. He thought to himself that a woman's razor would be more easy to take apart then a man's, so he put his dad's razor back and grabbed one of his moms. Just as he thought, the blade broke off easily. He set down the razor on the sink frame, and held up the silver sharp blade. He saw his reflection in the sharp object and took a deep breath. He shut his eyes, and slowly maneuvered the blade to his left wrist. When there was contact, joe let out a gasp of pain and opened his eyes. He looked down, only to see blood racing down his wrist. A drop of blood hit the white tile floor, and then there was a knock at the door. "Joe? Sweetie? You've been in there for quite while now. Is everything alright?" The boys mom, Denise, asked throught the door. Joe looked up from his blood, and at the door. He hid the blade behind his back, as if he thought his mom had x-ray vision and could see what he was doing. "Um..Yeah mom..every..everything is fine." Joe said. "Alright, Call if you need anything." Denise offered. Joe waited a few more moments before he moved.

When he figured his mom was surely gone, he moved the blade from behind his back, and into the trash can. He also threw away the razor in which he took the blade from. Joe turned on the sink, and stuck his bleeding wound under the water.

Once it was rinsed out enough, he grabbed a band aid and applied it to the cut.

Joe was a pro at this by now. That had been not his first try at cutting, but some where between his sixth and seventh.

He opened the door, and walked to his room. Well his and Nick's room. Nick was in there playing video games when he noticed Joe heading towards his bed. "Sup." Nick said casually. "Hey." Joe said picking up a comic book. Nick looked over at Joe and saw another band aid on his arm. "What happened _this _ time?" Nick asked. "I uh..got a paper cut." Joe covered up. Nick stopped believing him after a really bad excuse Joe had made a few weeks ago. '_The dog scratched me._' Joe had said before. The Jonas' didn't have a dog.

**Your here! Bravo! Thats the first chapter. Don't get me wrong, I love Joe to death, but this made a good story plot in my head. Tell me what you think by leaving a review? Ahh! Guess what? Only 9 more days until Camp Rock! Cheaa!! Haha. Review?**

**Thanks, **

**Kaycee**


End file.
